


Dance bar (Lucifer x Male! Reader)

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a dancer at a gay bar to help pay for collage when a man with sandy blonde hair catches your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance bar (Lucifer x Male! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains male on male sex. Don't like. Don't read 
> 
> Nothing nice to say? Then don't say anything thank you.

You were a young man trying to put yourself through collage but it’s hard to pay for the books, classes, and various other materials when the only job you can get is at a fast food joint. You eventually managed to get a job though as a male stripper in a club on the strip just down from the collage you were going to even though it wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world it was a better job. You worked Monday to Friday on the night shifts dancing for any guy who walked in cause after all you weren’t preferable to men or women so dancing in a gay bar wasn’t in anyway offensive to you. One week while you were dancing though you started to notice a guy with dirty blonde hair sitting in the back watching you dance while stripping your clothing off piece by piece but he appeared nervous. You continued your routine giving the audience the show they’d come to see then walked off stage to go take your lunch break before the next showing but when you came back a few minutes later the man with the sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes still sitting in the back row of the bar. You decided that this was the opportune moment to maybe make a few extra bucks by offering this guy whose obviously been watching you for a few days now with what looked like great interest so putting on your best swagger you walked up to him. 

Wearing your best smirking smile and nothing but a pair of leather chaps with a G-string you leaned seductively over the table. The man with the brilliant blue eyes and sandy blonde hair seemed to become even more nervous however that wasn’t really that unusual cause most men who are here for their first time were often nervous. You pushed off the table to walk along side him reaching out a hand to caress his temple finally causing him to look up at you. 

“Care for a private dance?” You asked the man 

“Um…I…I’m not sure about all this” The man responded clearly nervous 

“This your first time?” You asked keeping that smirk on your face but the more you looked at the man the more you liked him. The blue eyed man was wearing a light wash set of jeans with a plain T-shirt in an olive green under a simple light green over shirt that was undone revealing him to have not a half bad body underneath those cloths. 

“Yes…um…my brother said I should come here but I don’t know what I’m doing” The man explained 

“I see, well he was right to send you here cause I can show you,” You promised 

“What do I do?” The man asked curiously 

“Come with me for one and two why don’t you tell me your name?” You suggested pulling him by the hand as he stood up to follow you to one of the private back rooms. 

“My name is Lucifer,” The man said catching you a little off guard 

“You’re who?” You asked stopping dead in your tracks 

“Yes, my name is Lucifer and I like you very much” Lucifer repeated 

“As in the archangel?” You asked in bewilderment but also with a little fear 

“Yes, I have been on earth for a little while now and my brother Gabriel is trying to get me assimilated to human ways…however I appear to be having some troubles” Lucifer admitted openly to you. Your mind raced with all this trying to determine if he was telling the truth or if he was simply full of it yet something in his eyes told you that this man who was claiming to be the devil was not lying to you. Not wanting to cause a scene you simply escorted him into one of the private back rooms where you sat him down on the leather couch then locked the door before running a hand through your short (H/C). 

“So why me?” You finally asked Lucifer

“I saw you the first night I came here…and I…found you attractive” Lucifer admitted averting his gaze to the side with a light blush appearing on his cheeks. You wanted to be afraid of him, you wanted to run away from him but yet you just couldn’t bring yourself too not while he was looking so cute and innocent with his hands fidgeting in his lap to match the shuffling of his feet. 

“Okay so say I believe you…what do you wish of me?” You asked turning up the charm a little now that you were a little relaxed as well as pretty sure he wasn’t going to do anything. 

“I…I don’t know…Gabriel suggested I come here to experience…” Lucifer trailed off with a hard swallow as the blush deepened in colour on his cheeks. 

“Experience what?” You pressed walking right up until you were mere feet in front of him. 

“Um…sex” Lucifer finally replied in a hushed whisper 

“Now why in the world would he tell you that?” You asked now being completely seductive as you ran a hand threw his sandy blonde hair. 

“Because I’ve…never had the…occasion” Lucifer stammered out the blush now a deep red over his cheeks making Lucifer look absolutely adorable. 

“So you’re a virgin?” You asked bluntly planting both hands on the back of the couch as you leaned in on Lucifer till your noses were inches apart forcing him to lock eyes with you. 

“Yes” Lucifer replied simply 

“Well then let’s remedy that shall we” You cooed pressing your lips immediately to Lucifer’s finding them to be surprisingly soft. Lucifer was clearly taken back by the sudden gesture cause he didn’t return the kiss right away but soon the allure of your tongue brushing across the seem of his lips was too much for him to ignore. You simply pressed your tongue deeper into Lucifer’s mouth allowing him a chance to relax a little before you moved on to bigger and better things starting with his cloths on the floor or at least most of them. You gently slid a hand under the shoulder area of his over shirt easing it off until you could toss it to the floor then you slid a hand under his T-shirt working it up until he allowed you to break from the kiss long enough to remove it allowing it to join the over shirt on the floor. Lucifer was quite stunning once you removed his layers with lean muscle leading to very pronounced hips plus even though he looked lean his body looked strong making it quite appealing to the eyes especially yours. Lucifer suddenly pressed a hand to your chest to feel over your well-toned body that came from playing plenty of sports as a teenager but he almost looked fascinated by it all of course you didn’t mind. 

“Feel free to explore” You encouraged but Lucifer still looked unsure about the whole situation. Even though you were used to being the sub this time you’d have to lead him until Lucifer was comfortable enough to take control. Lucifer eased his hand down your chest followed by his other hand working along your side so you responded by rubbing a hand along his shoulder to his collarbone then back again while leaning in for another deep kiss. You braced a knee on the couch as the archangel became slightly more bold rubbing a hand down your back with his other on the back of your thigh but you could tell he had no idea what he was doing just going on instinct. You began to trail kisses from his mouth to his jaw line then down his neck till you reached his chest giving it a couple playful nips before running your tongue over one of his nipples causing his breath to hitch a little. When you looked up at Lucifer’s face it was flushed and he was breathing heavily while watching you with amazement at the administrations you were performing that were getting reactions from his body. You trailed lower with kisses to his abs followed to his waistband of his jeans sliding your tongue under the band teasingly with your hands toying with the loops on his jeans as you revealed in the way Lucifer’s breath hitched with each little thing you did although you still hadn’t gotten a moan. 

You could see the clear bulge in Lucifer’s jeans indicating you’d done your job well so you took the button in your mouth to undo it with your teeth. Lucifer just watched as you then pulled the zipper to his jeans down before pulling yourself up to be face level with him again placing a kiss to his lips but the kiss was interrupted when Lucifer gasped turning to a groan as he shook a little. Your hand gently cupped Lucifer in his jeans through his boxers just rubbing ever so slightly but it seemed to be eliciting a greater response then you were used to even from a virgin to the point it confused you a little. After a couple seconds you slid your fingers into the waistband of Lucifer’s jeans and his boxers on either side of his hips to ease them off enough to expose his cock for better access immediately the sight of it made your mouth water. Lucifer’s cock was flushed as it curled up towards his stomach seemingly untouched ever in his life making you look up at him with amazement that seemed to make him suddenly very shy again as if he could hear your thoughts. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” You asked curiously 

“No…” Lucifer trailed off shyly 

“Never? You’ve never masturbated?” You asked 

“No” Lucifer answered simply now 

You couldn’t believe that Lucifer had never once in his whole lifetime touched himself it did explain however why he was so sensitive. You stood up in front of Lucifer to undo to buckle keeping your chaps in place removing them then hit your knees again spreading Lucifer’s knees slightly so you could settle right between them kissing along his lower abdomen before licking a strip up the underside of his cock. Lucifer shuttered closing his eyes as his hands fisted on the couch to either side of his body his breath heaving while you slowly took his cock into your mouth sucking gingerly once at the base to hallow out your cheeks before moving back up slowly. Lucifer moaned as his hands came up to tangle in your hair instinctively tipping his head back against the couch while you continued to slip your tongue along his crown slicking your tongue over his slit to enjoy the salty taste of his pre-cum there. Lucifer’s hips bucked up whenever you hit a sensitive spot but you placed your arm across his torso to hold him down so he didn’t choke you as your head bobbed making Lucifer make some of the most delicious little sounds you’d ever heard. 

When Lucifer’s breathing became quite erratic you pulled off of him then started stroking him feverishly. You released his abdomen from your grip allowing his hips to thrust upwards at a counter rhythm to your hand while he braced himself with his hands on either side of his hips. Lucifer was open mouth panting now as pre-cum soaked your hand spilling over it as you felt his hips begin to stutter but he still wasn’t coming. 

“Go ahead Lucifer, cum for me” You whispered encouragement to him 

“I…I…” Lucifer couldn’t even form a sentence instead you placed a finger to his lips

“It’s okay just cum” You encouraged one last time and with a groan Lucifer came shooting hot cum on to his stomach leaking onto your hand as you massaged him through the orgasm. After Lucifer had a chance to regain himself a little you placed a kiss to his forehead then straddled his hips after pulling off your underwear to reveal your still rock hard cock that was clearly leaking. You kissed Lucifer on the lips but just as your hand was about to wrap around your length you felt another hand with long cool fingers clasp gently around the base giving a slow stroke upwards. You moaned in surprise causing your head to tip forwards looking down at your cock you could see Lucifer’s hand gently stroking you, which was something you weren’t used too usually the client asked you to jack off for them. 

“Is this good?” Lucifer asked seeking confirmation that he was doing it right

“Ye…yes” You managed to get out bracing yourself against the back of the couch while Lucifer continued to stroke you. As Lucifer continued to stroke you Lucifer’s own cock began to harden again rather swiftly providing you with the perfect opportunity to give Lucifer the ride of his life. You reached a shaky hand behind yourself while Lucifer continued to stroke your cock then inserted a finger into your entrance thrusting deeply but the angle was awkward not allowing for too deep of penetration however it was enough for the moment to prep yourself. Lucifer watched with confusion as you eventually inserted a second finger moaning and wreathing at the duel sensation of being so stimulated at one time you were in a little pain though too cause you couldn’t get the lube. 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked in a breathy tone that was clearly concerned for you

“I’m fine” You lied but the burning wasn’t easing too swiftly suddenly two of Lucifer’s fingers found their way into your mouth. You pulled your own fingers from your entrance as his pressed passed your lips making you moan around them before starting to suck and lick them however it made you wonder if he really understood what he was doing. After a couple of minutes you had his fingers spit slicked when he pulled them from your mouth you groaned in protest a little then yelped as he pressed on of the spit slick digits into you. Lucifer may have been new to this but damn was he a swift learner cause his fingers were working like he was a pro at opening you up till you were shaking with desire above him finally you grabbed his wrist to stop him before you came. 

You saw the confusion in Lucifer’s eyes again until you grabbed his cock to steady it below you then sunk down onto it. Lucifer groaned at the same time you did as your tight heat wrapped around his cock with his hands wrapping around your hips while you adjusted to his girth. You started rocking your hips slowly at first then started riding Lucifer with deep hard grinds followed by some shallow thrusts that had the two of you panting with foreheads gently tapped together with sweat dripping from your faces. 

“Are you gonna cum?” You asked in a single breath 

“Yes” Lucifer confirmed as he thrust his hips up into you

“Good. Cum…Lucifer cum for me” You encouraged breathlessly 

Lucifer did cum shooting deeply into you while your orgasm also hit painting his chest and stomach with your white-hot seed. You pulled off of him on shaky legs as his cum ran down your legs but when you went to clean up Lucifer’s hand wrapped around your wrist pulling you back to him followed by the sound of snapping fingers. You blinked to find yourself now lying in a very comfortable king sized bed under silk sheets completely cleaned up with your head resting on Lucifer’s chest while he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You looked up at him with confusion as he smiled warmly down at you that’s when you felt a warmth fill you that told you he was more then just the archangel Lucifer and more then just a customer Lucifer really loved you.


End file.
